Ketika Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Rio menyukai Karma. Karma menyukai Okuda. Okuda menyukai Karma. Karma menganggap Rio sahabat. /Maicchi menggalau ria /Yang cuma ngikut anime, kalo ga mau dapet spoiler, jangan baca /ch. 147/


Maicchi menggila(?)~ Lagi lagi nulis ff tengah malem~ Au ah. *ngetik sambil nangis darah* Selamat membaca~

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

.  
Ketika Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan

.  
WARNING!  
Gaje~ OOC~ Typo~ Menyebabkan kepatahan hati, jantung meledak, kanker otak, dll.

* * *

"Karma..."

Rio terdiam. Meski matanya tertuju pada duel Karma dengan Nagisa, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia tidak fokus. Gara gara tadi.

 _Hanya gara gara tadi._

Kalimat "Aku ingin Karma-kun menang!" itu benar benar menusuk hatinya.

"Percuma saja menonton ini." Begitu, pikirnya. Rio membalikkan badan, berlindung di balik semak semak.

Meski suasana cukup ramai karena Karma berdebat dengan Nagisa, juga murid kelas lain yang bersikeras timnya yang akan menang, rasanya sunyi sekali di telinga Rio.  
Hanya beberapa kalimat yang diucapkannya, dan ia...

Ia benar benar putus asa.

Rio tahu sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahas sesuatu seperti ini. Ia hanya tidak bisa menyimpan ini untuk nanti dan fokus ke duel itu.

: _Sakit._

Rio hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini, pulang, lalu mendekam di kamar. Seandainya tadi Okuda tidak berkata seperti itu, Rio masih bisa bertahan di sini, melihat pertandingan 'final'. Sekarang, setelah ia mengatakan semua itu, Rio bahkan tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

"Sudah kuduga, semua sia sia."

Bukan pertandingan ini yang dia maksud. Tapi perasaannya. Perasaan yang ditaruhnya pada seorang Akabane Karma. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan. Apa ia harus menyesali perasaannya? Menangis karena itu?

: _Apa Rio salah mencintainya?_

Sepertinya ia akan kembali ke tempat guru mereka berkumpul tadi. Percuma ia disini. Rio tidak fokus. Untuk sekarang ini, Nakamura Rio tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Siapa yang akan menang.

"Nakamura-san mau kemana?" Seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Okuda. Kembali ke tempat tadi." Rio melepaskan tangannya, lalu berjalan kembali.

Tidak peduli bagaimana ia terlihat sekarang. Mungkin Rio akan terlihat begitu angkuh atau menyebalkan, ia sungguh sangat tidak peduli.

"Nakamura, ada apa?" Irina duduk di sebelahnya. Rio tidak mempedulikannya.  
Diam saja. Sisi menyenangkan-nya yang dulu hilang. Tidak tahu kapan akan kembali.

Perempuan di sebelahnya ini menghela napas, lalu berbicara kembali. "Aku tahu mungkin kau kecewa karena dikalahkan dengan mudahnya sebelum sempat menyerang satu orangpun, tapi-"

"Aku mau pulang." Rio berdiri. "Koro Sensei, aku pusing, boleh aku pulang?"

"Eh?" Koro Sensei yang tadinya asyik melihat pertandingan sambil memakan cokelat, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Nakamura-san baik baik saja? Apa perlu diantar ke rumah? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku." Rio menuruni tangga, lalu kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil baju seragamnya. Ia pulang setelah berganti baju.

.

.

"Nakamura mana?" Karma bertanya seraya mengenakan kemeja seragamnya.

"Tadi sepertinya dia kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya." Terasaka menjawab, dibalas 'hum' dari Karma yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia segera kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Sepertinya dia pulang duluan. Aku akan ke rumahnya." Karma keluar kelas, lalu berjalan ke rumah Rio setelah menanyakan alamatnya pada Koro Sensei.

.

.

"Uh..." Rio merutuki nasibnya. Pusing tadi hanya alasan agar ia bisa cepat cepat pulang. Tapi yang terjadi, ia benar benar pusing, bahkan demam.

Pintu dibuka, Karma memasuki kamar. Rio melirik ke arah Karma yang menutup pintu, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Karma meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar Rio, lalu duduk di kursi. "Tidak ada apa apa, sebenarnya. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau tiba tiba menghilang, itu saja."

Rio menggigit bibirnya. Meski ia tahu ini benar benar sifat Karma, tapi ditambah sakit di hatinya karena peristiwa tadi, rasanya nyawa telah dicabut dari pemiliknya.

"Mama belum pernah melihatmu. Seharusnya Mama tidak memperbolehkanmu masuk ke sini dengan mudahnya. Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kubilang aku ini kekasihmu."

Rio tidak terlalu bereaksi. Ia tahu betul, Karma tidak berhenti di kalimat itu. Dan ia tahu persis bagaimana lanjutannya.

"Jangan salah paham. Itu hanya alasanku. Kita hanya rekan."

Rio berharap seseorang menembak kepalanya sekarang. Ia berharap tidak mendengar kata kata Karma barusan. Meski ia sudah menutup telinganya, tetapi dengan suasana kamar yang sunyi, itu akan tetap terdengar.

Sakit, benar benar sakit. Itu yang Rio rasakan. Ia tahu ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk bisa mendapatkan Karma.

: _Karma menyukai orang lain._

Tangannya mengambil buku catatan di bawah bantalnya. Dalam kegelapan di bawah selimut, ia menulis satu kalimat di beberapa halaman.

Ia membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu melemparkan buku tadi ke kepala Karma yang melihat-lihat deretan buku Bahasa Inggris milik Rio yang tertata di meja.

"Hei-" Karma memegangi kepalanya yang terkena buku catatan.

Rio kembali membenamkan kepalanya dalam selimut.

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan sikap Rio. Ia mengambil buku yang terjatuh di lantai, lalu membuka halamannya.

Rio di balik selimut telah menyiapkan hati untuk menangis. Ia lelah memendam semuanya terlalu lama.

Dan ia makin tersakiti begitu mengetahui Karma menyukai orang lain.

'Okuda menyukaimu.'

'Kau menyukai Okuda.'

'Aku menyukaimu.'

'Kau menganggapku sebagai rekan.'

'Sampai situ saja hubungan kita.'

"..." Karma terdiam. Ia tahu sikap Rio tiba tiba berubah ketika Okuda dekat dengannya. Dan ia juga tahu Okuda telah mengungkapkan 'perasaannya' tadi, dari Maehara.

"Nakamura..."

Karma membalik satu halaman lagi.

'...Kan?'

Karma merasa Rio tidak bisa merelakannya. Benar benar tidak bisa. Rio masih berharap ia membalas perasaannya. Yang sayangnya,

: _Ia tidak bisa._

"Maaf, Nakamura."

Rio menangis. Tangisan paling menyakitkan selama ia hidup sampai detik ini.

Karma mendengar isakan tangis dari balik selimut. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkap selimut itu. Ia

hanya ingin Rio menatap wajahnya.

"Nakamura-"

"Cukup." Rio memotong ucapan Karma. "Aku jadi membencimu."

Karma tersentak. Namun tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat Rio melihat matanya. "Aku minta 5 menit untuk berbicara."

Rio tidak membalikkan badan. Saat ini, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Karma. Sedetik pun. "Tidak."

"Nakamura." Karma memegang bahu Rio. "Berbaliklah. Kumohon."

Terpaksa, Rio membalikkan badannya. Tetapi matanya masih menuju ke arah lain. Karma hampir menyerah. Rio terlihat begitu kecewa.

"Ini." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. "Duduklah."

Rio duduk, menerima sapu tangan milik Karma. "Jangan pedulikan aku…"

"Kita teman. Ah, tidak, kau sahabatku." Karma tersenyum. Tangannya menyibak rambut Rio yang berantakan, agak menutupi wajahnya. "Kurasa seperti ini lebih enak dilihat?"

"..." Rio terdiam, lalu membalas senyuman Karma.

Mungkin perasaannya memang tidak berbalas. Setidaknya, Karma masih bisa melihatnya sebagai sahabat.

Cinta itu sakit, untuk Rio.

Bagi orang seperti Karma atau Okuda yang perasaannya berbalas, cinta itu indah.

Tapi Rio tetap bahagia. Kalau Karma memang harus bersama orang lain, ia tidak marah.

Toh, yang namanya cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, bukan?

.

~ _ **End**_ ~  
.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH KENAPA MAICCHI NULIS INI FANFIC SEEEEEEEHHHHH?! (Authornya ribut sendiri)  
MAICCHI NGERTI KOK KALO KARURI MUNGKIN GAK BAKAL ADA DI MANGA/ANIME ASLINYA, TAPI... tapitapitapitapitapi... *nangis minyak mentah* Ah sudahlah. Maicchi terlalu banyak menggalau akhir akhir ini...


End file.
